Oh What A Month!
by RaInBoWsKuLlDrOpS
Summary: A prequel to "Oh What A Night!" as per suggested in the epilogue. Let's rewind to a time before Mal came to Auradon and when she made a forbidden friendship with an unlikely acquaintance and sparks start to fly. The rating has been given due to the content for suggested smug and lemons! Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, welcome back! As I was finishing writing "Oh What A Night!" This story came to me just like the rest of this series and I couldn't resist. Yes we kinda already know where this leads as I know if you are reading this then you must also be following this series. However I thought it would be fun to explore; also I haven't done another pairing for the Descendant fandom so the change from Bal appealed to me. Also I know I have posted this and I am only half way through 'Oh What A Week' but I couldn't resist and as it is slightly different I thought it wouldn't make things too complicated. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

"What a life!" I said as I swung my head back lazily as I look another swing of stale goblin whiskey.

"My mother is right!" I spat as I staggered around. I was now in my secret hideaway in an old and boarded up house on the outskirts of the Isle. No one else visited this house so I knew that I was safe to go into a drunken mess and pass out of the floor; like anyone cared anyway!

"Everyone is a let down" I said darkly as I wiped my mouth on the back of my right hand as the room started to spin.

"Why do I even bother?" I muttered to myself as I took another long drink of whiskey. I winced at the sourness that was now burning my throat and I blinked a couple of times.

"My mother thinks I'm nothing" I stated sadly.

"Worse than nothing!" I added as I stumbled around again and nearly fell onto a very moth eaten and thread bare green couch.

"Sometimes when I attempt evil schemes my morons get caught!" I shouted as I threw my arms into the air as I started to fly into a fit of rage off today's events. I then went to take another drink but when I noticed that the bottle was empty I suddenly saw red.

"Grrr!" I growled.

"For Lucifer sake!" I roared and I swung around clumsily and threw the glass bottle off the wall and it filled the room with a loud smash. I grinned to myself as I was very happy with the sound as it filled the empty room and I went to pick another bottle up from the floor but I stopped when I heard a cold and dark voice.

"If I knew that I was going to be the subject of target practice I would have stayed away" a voice chuckled. I slowly turned around and my dazed eyes fell onto a startled looking Harry Hook, who was now looking at me. I watched as he looked me up and down and took in my very drunk state before he winked at me before he started to stroke his fake hook in his left hand.

"What do you want?" I asked darkly as I growled at him.

"Hook"! I spat as I quickly looked him up and down.

"Hey" he said in a sing-song voice as he stepped towards me.

"This isn't just your evil hideaway" he stated which made my eyes narrow. As long as I have been using this house as a hideaway no one else has been here; but that didn't mean that others didn't use it when I wasn't here. And I didn't like the fact that people were here when I wasn't; this was meant to be my private space!

"I never see anyone else here!" I spat as I bent down and picked another bottle up.

"Well permit me to correct you without the danger of being glassed" he replied as he eyed the bottle that was now in my hand.

"I don't tend to come in here if I think others are" he advised coolly when I stood up straight and glared at him.

"Me too" I answered before I took another drink. I winced at the taste again and this time I had to resist the urge not to gag to bring up any vomit.

"Good taste?" Harry asked sarcastically before dropping onto the couch and he quickly kicked his feet onto the old and battered coffee table.

"So big bad junior" he teased as he took another slow look up and down me.

"What has you so pissed?" He chuckled as he winked at me.

"Like you care!" I snarled.

"You're right" he said dismissively as he held both hands up.

"I don't" he confirmed.

"But forgive me for trying to take notice of someone who could have me maimed" he stated seriously.

"Yeah" I agreed as I clenched my jaw together. The last thing I needed was Harry Hook taunting me and if he was going to continue I would have to make him pay.

"Ok" I grumbled.

"But don't expect an apolgy for what just happened then" I stated as I dropped onto the other couch across the room.

"I wouldn't dream of it" he said as he started to polish his hook.

"So what happened?" He asked as he looked up at me.

"A scheme went wrong" I muttered.

"I see" he noted as he nodded to himself.

"I'm sure there will be other schemes" he stated.

"Probably" I agreed. I looked at Harry and stared at him for a couple of seconds before I started to wonder whether something was up; so I decided to confront him about it.

"I thought you sided with Uma over me; you are in her gang" I pressed as I kicked my legs up on to the couch.

"She will have a fit if she knows you are here" I added and I couldn't help but smirk at Uma's displeasure.

"I won't tell her if you don't" Harry said shrugging.

"It would appear Mal that-" he started.

"We both prefer our own company" he finished with a smirk.

"Yeah" I agreed. I would admit that having a civil conversation with Harry Hook was unnerving me; but it was a lot better than getting a beating as I knew if Uma was here right now with the rest of her goons I would probably getting the shit kicked out of me by now.

"So how about we propose a truce?" I heard Harry ask which broke me out of my train of thought.

"A truce?" I asked slowly.

"Yes" he confirmed.

"When we are in here" he said as he directed his hook around the room.

"I'll leave you alone" he offered.

"If you promise not to smash bottles over me?" He asked.

"I can't promise anything" I chuckled.

"That's the best I think I am going to get" he chuckled back.

"Yeah" I replied.

"Well I can't really complain" he stated as he pulled one brow up suggestively as he let his feet drop from the table and onto the floor as he sat forward.

"Having such a beautiful woman for company" he flirted as he looked me up at down.

"Behave Hook!" I warned him. I watched as he pursed his lips together as he looked me up and down again; I pursed my lips together and made a decision. If I was going to have to endure Harry's advances then I was going to leave as I really wasn't in the mood.

"I'm leaving" I advised and I quickly sat up.

"Ok Faery" he teased as I stood up.

"See you soon?" he offered as I walked past him.

"Maybe Hook" I advised.

"Maybe" I muttered to myself as I left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, sorry for the delay in getting this chapter to you. If I am honest it is a combination of working on my main Descendant series (Disney Descendants: Happily Ever After) and writers block. I know the idea of Mal in a different pairing at first intrigued me however I got writers block soon after posting the first chapter. I have managed to get on top of everything though; thank you for your patience. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

A couple of days passed before I saw Harry again; mostly because I was trying to make sure that I wasn't in the any awkward situations with him. Harry Hook had a reputation of being a flirt and I didn't want to be on the list of girls that was on his hit list or to be known to be flirting with him. _I didn't have time for such things!_ I had to spend my time plotting and scheming not getting stuck in Harry Hook's advances.

I was now back in my hideaway and I was secretly hoping that I wasn't going to bump into Hook however when I heard movement I grunted - _fingers crossed this wasn't who I thought it was._

"I think you have been avoiding me" a dark voice said.

"Maybe" I spat before I turned my head to watch Harry walk into the room.

"Why would you care?" I added darkly as I watched him look me up and down as a smirk spread across his face.

"You're right" he chuckled.

"I don't" he stated bluntly as he dropped into the chair next to me.

"You're drunk" he noted as he kicked one of my discarded empty goblin whiskey bottles.

"So are you?" I noted as I watched as Harry's head lazily roll back onto the back of the couch.

"What a pair we are" Harry chuckled.

" **WE** are not a pair!" I spat as I grimaced at him.

"Remember that" I reminded him as I harshly shoved him.

"Uma wouldn't like you having any involvement with me" I added as I rolled my eyes at Uma's name.

"She probably wouldn't" Harry agreed as he shrugged.

"But I won't tell if you don't" he said with a smirk.

"I'm not exactly going to tell her am I?" I asked sarcastically.

"We hate each other; shrimpy drama queen she is" I muttered before I took another drink of stale whisky which made me shudder.

"You should hear what she calls you" I heard him state.

"Nah" I said as I looked up at him and I noticed that he was also drinking the same stale whiskey that those do-gooders sent from Auradon.

"I don't care" I stated.

"Anyway-" I started as I readjusted myself on the couch.

"How do I know that you're not keep coming in here as part of one of Uma's schemes?" I questioned as I looked him up and down.

"You don't" Harry chuckled and I noticed a dark glint entered his eye. I made a mental note to keep Harry at arm's length; Uma could have sent him here and I really didn't want to make myself vulnerable.

"But I would like to remind you Mal-" he started.

"I maybe in Uma's gang" he continued.

"But we are not joined at the hip" he added.

"I don't need to do everything with her" he finished as he pulled a disgruntled face which made me pull one brow up in confusion.

"I see" I noted.

"Yeah" he replied.

"Do you might if I stay here and get drunk?" he asked before taking another drink.

"Why do you even ask for?" I asked as I watched him shudder at the sour taste.

"Like I said before-" he started again.

"We both like our own company" he reminded me.

"I see" I repeated.

"Well I suppose you can stay" I muttered as I rolled my eyes, _why would I care if Harry stayed here? As long as he didn't cause me any bother then that was fine by me._

"Don't expect chit chat" I warned him darkly as I ran my fingers threw my hair.

"I won't" he chuckled.

* * *

A couple of hours and at least three more bottles of goblin whisky later we were both wasted; strangely I didn't mind Harry being around me. But I kept reminding myself to be careful - he was one of Uma's goons and he could be quite easily playing me.

"Remember when you managed to get Uma's mother's shell necklace" Harry laughed.

"Yeah" I said with a devilish grin as I started to remember Uma's face.

"Eee Lucifer!" I shrieked.

"She really did kick the shit out of me for that one" I noted as I grimaced.

"Or should I say her goons did" I added.

"Including you" I spat as I looked up at him.

"Yeah" he said.

"I would say I'm sorry but I'm not" he stated dismissively.

"It's not every day you beat the shit out of the big bad's daughter" he added.

"Yeah well I have I have beaten you a fair few times" I replied gleefully.

"Yeah" he repeated.

"You've broke my nose and fingers, at least!" he spat as he grinded his teeth together.

"Thanks!" he spat sarcastically.

"You're welcome" I answered darkly which made Harry chuckle.

"What?" I asked; _why on the Isle would Harry be laughing at me? I would have to make him pay for his insolence if he continued._

"Nothing" he said as he shook his head.

"No what!" I pressed.

"I've never seen this side to you before" he stated.

"What side?" I questioned as I pulled one brow up in confusion.

"Happy" he replied as he ran his hook through my hair.

"I like it" he noted.

"Well don't get used to it" I said as I shoved his hook away.

"Ok" he said.

"If that is what you want" he said dismissively.

"Yeah!" I snarled.

"Hmm" Harry said and I watched as he looked up and down my face.

"What?" I asked and I noticed that Harry pushed his face closer to mine.

"If I hadn't already signed a contract with Uma-" he started as I lazily rolled my head to one side and noticed that his face was close to mine. However for some reason I didn't feel the need to push Harry away or pull my face back - probably due to the amount I have had to drink.

"I think I would be on your side" he advised.

"Behave!" I chuckled darkly. _Harry hook on my side! Over Uma! Come on! That is completely ludicrous!_

"You liar!" I spat.

"Not!" Harry puffed.

"Are too!" I stated bluntly.

"Not!" he repeated.

"Are" I pressed before the room fell into silence as we stared at each other for a few seconds. I opened my mouth to say something but was cut off when I felt Harry's lips against mine; my whole body froze in shock. _Harry Hook was kissing me! So this was his plan all along? To try and seduce me! Well I will be having none of this!_

"What on the Isle?" I snapped as I quickly pulled away.

"Erm" Harry said nervously as his eyes widened. He opened his mouth to say something but was stopped when I quickly punched him in the nose; as I quickly stood up and stumbled around I heard him grunt in pain and I left the room without a backwards glance.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, thank you for being patient with me on this one. I am currently giving this story a lot more of my time; I have gave myself a goal - I don't know whether it is unrealistic or not. But I would like this story done before D2... fingers crossed I manage it! Anyway enough of me waffling on, let's continue with this! Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

 _I can't believe it! Harry Hook kissed me!_ Yes he probably earned his broken nose but I still couldn't believe he had the balls to try it. But since this had happened I tried to keep away from him; apart from the few times I walked past him in Dragon Hall. I couldn't help but smirk at him; however I just got more annoyed at him when he smirked back. I puffed and walked away from him; thankfully Uma wasn't there to see the exchange. _Lucifer only knows what she would have done; I don't know what she will do if she ever found out!_

* * *

A week had passed and I managed to keep my distance (apart from the very few sights at school) however I started to think I needed a new hideaway when I heard movement when I was drawing calmly in my living room.

"GO AWAY!" I shouted.

"Well isn't that nice of you?" I heard Harry say before he entered the room.

"I'm not nice!" I spat as I looked up from my notepad and I couldn't help but grin when I saw the faded bruising around his nose and right eye. I laughed darkly at him as he dropped into the seat next to me and I looked back down at my notepad.

"What's wrong?" I muttered as I continued my sketch of a fire breathing dragon.

"Come back for me?" I added.

"Something like that" I heard Harry say which made me look up at him and glare at him. If Harry was here to try anything further then he had to expect a fight; there was no way I was going to take any more of his advances.

"Not like that" he answered as he held his hand and hook up to defend himself.

"I was after your cold hearted company, not your kisses" he teased.

"Look; VK's don't apologise-" he started.

"So don't expect it" he warned.

"But you can't blame me for trying" he teased as he tilted his head to one side.

"Everyone wants to" he advised.

"Thanks!" I spat as I gritted my teeth together.

"I feel so popular" I said sarcastically as I rolled my eyes.

"Not like that" he repeated as he rolled his eyes which started to make me confused. _Which way did he mean then?_

"It sounds like that" I pressed.

"Mal you are a conquest I'll give you that; and I won't lie and say I'm not interested" he purred as his eyes roamed over me which made me shudder. Harry looking at me like this was making my skin crawl and I wanted to be sick - but I could also put it down to the amount of goblin whisky that I had already had today.

"You do intrigue me" he advised huskily as he looked me up and down. I readjusted myself in my chair and I started to feel uncomfortable - _how could he make me feel like this?_

"Don't worry" he said as he looked back at my face.

"I'm not the type of guy to just jump at you" he advised.

"Let me guess" I spat sarcastically.

"You wear me down?" I asked as I rolled my eyes.

"Something like that" Harry chuckled as he slowly stroked his hook.

"However I know a lost cause when I see one" he said as he quickly let his eyes roam over me again.

"So maybe see how we go?" he asked hopefully.

"Hmph!" I puffed.

"Mal-" he stated.

"I know you have been avoiding me, which tells me two things" he said.

"Which are?" I wondered darkly as I tightly gripped the pencil in my hand.

"You like me just much as I like you-" he started.

"Hook!" I shouted and I quickly threw my pencil and notepad down before I lunged at him and I pinned him by the throat onto the back of the couch.

"Let me get this into that thick skull of yours!" I said through gritted teeth as I watched as his eyes widened in shock.

"I. Do. Not. Like. You" I said every word bluntly and clearly.

"That's understood, even though I sense a little bit of denial" he managed to get out which made me grip his neck tighter.

"Sorry" he breathed as his face started to turn red.

"Probably a touchy subje-" he started but stopped as I my fingers pressed further into his neck.

"Care to release me?" he begged after a few moments of us being like this.

"Hmph!" I puffed before I released him and I stood up and picked my notepad and pencil up before I dropped into another seat out of the way from him.

"Do you not want to even know the second thing?" he croaked as I kicked my feet onto the already broken coffee table.

"You might as well just spit it out!" I spat as I stared down at my notepad.

"You're going to anyway" I added.

"Probably" Harry chuckled which made me roll my eyes at him.

"If you want to deny the first one; then that is your prerogative" he said as I saw out of the corner of my eye that he was rubbing his neck.

"However-" he started as he sat forward.

"I think you've been thinking about that kiss" he said smugly which made me freeze. I had been thinking about Harry kissing me but not the way he was making it out to be; he was making it sound as if I was fixating on it. _I was most definitely not!_

"I knew I was right" he said smugly as he threw himself back into the couch.

"I haven't!" I pressed as I glared at him.

"Whatever" he said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

"Anyway-" he started.

"How about this?" he suggested.

"To make up for my actions as they have seemed to offend you so much-" he started as he flicked his hook.

"We could go on a scheme" he offered with a large toothy grin.

"I don't think that could happen" I stated bluntly as I placed my notepad into my lap.

"How?" he asked.

"All my schemes at the moment are against Uma" I added as I bit down on my bottom lip.

"Correct" Harry said.

"If she sees you with me-" I said slowly and darkly.

"She will kill you" I advised. I didn't care whether Uma made Harry walk her stupid plank or not, it might be even fun to watch. But I couldn't be bothered with the drama -unless. _Maybe that is something I should do; it would defientely piss her off._

"Who said she would see me?" Harry said as he looked from his hook and grinned at me.

"I could be a useful ally" he stated in a sing-song voice.

"Why should I trust you?" I spat.

"This sounds very suspicious" I stated as I narrowed my eyes.

"True" he agreed.

"But I want to make it up to you" he stated.

"I do have some morals, I stick to my code" he added defending himself.

"I see" I noted.

"Very well" I added as I looked Harry up and down slowly.

"I think you could be some use to me" I stated. I watched as Harry winked at me - _fingers crossed I wasn't falling into an Uma plot!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I really enjoyed writing this chapter so I hope you enjoy reading it. Much love as always RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

"I have a bad feeling about this" Evie repeated which made me sigh. Part of me wondered why I asked Evie to come with me but then I told myself that Evie was now part of my crew and she had to be involved. However with her recently coming out of exile she wasn't used to schemes yet; and I was hell bent on changing this.

"Calm down Evie" I repeated again.

"I know you are new to this scheme malarkey; but it will be fine" I stated.

"But Mal-" she started.

"Evie!" I snapped and I glared at her. I watched as she bit down on her bottom lip and I sighed again. I just wanted to get this right; Uma had something that belongs and I wanted it back. However she always made sure that she wasn't on her own so I could never travel on my own to attack her; she was one of the smarter villains on the Isle.

"Mal you know Evie can't fight as well as us" Jay stated.

"Yeah but they'll be no fighting, will there?" I snapped.

"There will be at one point" Jay pressed.

"Everything will be fine" I said as I looked around at everyone.

"We should have brought more people" Carlos muttered.

"What's the matter Puppy?" I teased.

"Scared that Mother Dear will send you back to the pound" I cooed.

"Behave Mal!" he snapped.

"Shh!" I said as I heard Uma's voice.

"Uma's coming" I said and we all hid in the shadows. We were all currently hiding in the back of one of the old warehouses that I knew Uma and her goons liked to reside in; Harry advised me that him, Uma and Gil walked this way every morning as they talked about their upcoming schemes.

"How did you even know that she was going to be here?" Carlos muttered.

"Shh!" I snapped as we all froze in our hiding place as Uma, Harry and Gil walked past us.

"I have my sources" I whispered as I quickly stole a look at Harry.

"Wait til that purple freak sees what I have planned for her" Uma said gleefully which made me grind my teeth together.

"Yes she won't see it coming" Gil chuckled.

"No she won't Gil" Uma agreed happily as he clasped Gil on the back.

"Will she Harry?" She asked. I watched as her face dropped when he didn't answer instead Harry was looking slowly around the room.

"Hook!" She snapped.

"Yes" Harry said sincerely as he looked back at her; however he made it look like she had just broken him out of a train of thought.

"You seem distracted" she noted.

"Got something to share?" She asked darkly as she looked him up and down.

"No" Harry advised.

"Nothing at all" he added.

"Captain" he said sarcastically as he mock bowed at her.

"I don't know what has got into you these last few weeks!" Uma spat as she walked slowly towards Harry.

"What's the matter?" She cooed.

"One of your slags let you down?" She stated which made Gil chuckle.

"Get into your places now" I advised to Evie, Jay and Carlos. I didn't really want to know how Harry was going to answer this but I wanted to make sure that the others were nowhere near me when he did.

"Don't go until you get my signal" I advised and I watched as they all nodded at me before they all slowly crept away to get into their places.

"Behave!" Harry snapped which made me look back in his direction.

"I thought you didn't like me talking about that?" He asked as he winked at Uma, which made her grimace.

"I don't" she agreed.

"But I would rather that than you walk about like a sea drenched puppy!" She growled.

"Calm down Uma!" Harry chuckled as he leant against a wooden box and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You're getting crabby" he teased.

"You haven't managed to land a single scheme on big bad junior all week; you've misplonked-" he started as he waved his hand and hook in the air with a flourish to emphasis this.

"Completely got it wrong" he cooed.

"And to top it all off!" he spat

"You let her get away!" He accused.

"DO NOT QUESTION ME!" Uma roared. I noted that Gil took a step back in shock however Harry stood his ground, which I had to give him credit for.

"SOMEONE HAS TO!" Harry roared back which took Uma slightly off guard.

"I think you forget Uma it's my father's boat you took from me" he reminded her.

"Oh this again!" Uma snapped.

"Yes this again" he replied darkly.

"I am your first mate!" he stated.

"Trust me when I say you need to be more vigilant when it comes to the purple haired freak!" he spat.

"What would you do then?" She asked him darkly as she stepped towards him.

"Since you are so smart!" she snapped.

"I would lul her into a false sense of security then pounce" he advised which made me pull one brow up in confusion - _was this what Harry was really doing?_

"You just keep railroading her" Harry stated which broke me out of my train of thought.

"She can probably even predict it" he added.

"Yeah well I know she is going to retaliate for that beating we gave her" Uma countered.

"But I want to get the one up on her beforehand" she stated and I decided that this was the time to make my big entrance so I stepped out from behind the wooden boxes.

"Too late Shrimpy!" I laughed darkly.

"Grr!" Uma growled at me before she looked around me and a large grin spread across her face.

"Oh look you're all alone" she cooed.

"With no one to help you" she added in a sing-song voice.

"Look at you, you are a disgrace" she said gleefully.

"Why would anyone help such a disappointment like you?" she asked as she looked me up and down.

"When you are quite finished Uma!" I snapped.

"You have something that belongs to me-" I started.

"And I want it back" I added.

"Oh" she mocked.

"This?" She said as she held up my double dragon necklace that was currently sitting around her neck that she stole from me last week as her goons were beating me.

"You want it?" She cooed.

"Come and get it!" She spat. I took a step forward but I stopped when I heard Uma laugh darkly.

"But-" she started.

"You'll have to get through my boys first" she declared and I watched as both Gil and Harry stepped in front of Uma with smirks on their faces.

"You always hide behind your crew Uma" I accused.

"So weak!" I spat.

"And pathetic!" I said as I pulled one brow up.

"Oh look two of you" I cooed.

"And one of me" I said sarcastically.

"What is a girl to do?" I asked sarcastically as I watched as Gil stepped forward as he cracked his fingers.

"I'm going to enjoy this" he said and he stepped towards me and we both started to scuffle until I shoved Gil away until he stood into some netting and Jay let go of the rope at the right time which meant Gil was taken into the air entangled into a net.

"AAAAUUUUGGGGHHHH!" Gil shouted as he struggled to fight free which made me laugh.

"YOU STUPID SEA DOG!" I heard Uma scream which made me look at her.

"HARRY GET HER!" She shouted. I looked over to Harry and he slowly pulled his sword out; as he did this I made a mental note - _this is the moment when I will find out where really Harry's loyalty lies._ I watched as Harry looked to the side and he saw a discarded sword and he threw it at me and I quickly caught it. Harry quickly advanced on me and we started to sword fight and to be honest Harry nearly got me but I was just too quick for him which meant I changed my plan slightly. Instead of lulling Harry into a sense of false security when I got to the piece of rope as we were sword fighting I quickly blew him a kiss, glared at him and hit the rope which cut it and made him in the same boat as Gil. I knew that this made things easier for Carlos as he didn't have to do anything further - apart from stay quiet.

"HOOK!" Uma shouted as we both watched Harry struggle with the net above us.

"Now Uma" I stated dismissively.

"Are we going to do this the easy way?" I asked as I pointed my sword in her direction.

"Or the hard way?" I stated dismissively.

"Because let's face it" I snapped.

"It's **YOU** that's on your own" I advised and Jay and Carlos stepped out.

"You could never fight fair" Uma accused.

"Neither could you!" I spat back.

"Shrimpy!" I mocked.

"GRRR!" Uma growled.

"Come on Uma" I teased.

"You want to fight?" I asked.

"Let's have it" I said as I gestured towards myself with the sword and my free hand to tell Uma to take her best shot. Uma growled at me as she pulled her sword out and she ran at me and we started sword fighting and thankfully I was too quick for her. Quite frankly I don't know why she didn't see it coming but when I managed to corner her exactly where I needed her and Evie let go of the rope and she was dragged into the air tangled into a net between Harry and Gil.

"Oh" I mocked as I let my free hand cover my mouth in mock panic.

"Look at what we have here" I stated in a cool sing-song voice as I bent down and picked up my necklace, which fell to the floor in the movement of Uma being dragged to into the air. I slid the necklace around my neck and I noticed that Evie appeared and I winked at her which made her smile at me.

"Word of warning Uma!" I spat.

"I will always have the last laugh" I laughed darkly.

"Screw you Faery!" Uma snapped back.

"No thanks" I stated bluntly.

"You're not my type" I advised before I threw Harry a look.

"Let's go" I said to Evie, Jay and Carlos.

"I'm bored" I said dismissively before I turned and left. I couldn't help but grin as I heard Uma, Gill and Harry shouting and cursing me. It would appear that my gamble with Harry Hook had paid off after all!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I hope you are enjoying reading this story; I know it is different to what I normally write but I think it is what I need. Something slightly different to get me out of my writers block on my other stories; anyway enough waffle. Let's see what happens after the famous scheme that Harry helped Mal with. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

After celebrating with Evie, Jay and Carlos for a few hours I then left them to their own devices and went back to my hideaway; yes I was over the dome that I had managed to get one up over Uma. However I wanted some time on my own; I knew there was going to be backlash from Uma and I had to stay on my toes. When I walked into the living room my eyes widened as I didn't expect to see Harry sitting there waiting for me.

"You got out then?" I asked as I dropped on to the couch next to Harry.

"Yes!" He spat as he stopped stroking his hook and he looked up darkly at me.

"Eventually" he said darkly.

"I would say I'm sorry-" I started as I kicked my feet up onto the coffee table next to his.

"But I'm really not" I chuckled as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Hmph!" He puffed which made me laugh.

"You're already drunk" I noted as I noticed that Harry's eyes already looked glassy.

"Yeah" he slurred.

"So are you" he accused.

"Maybe" I muttered.

"Wanna join me?" He questioned as he gestured towards one of the bottles on the table.

"I thought you would never ask" I said in a sing-song voice as I leant over and picked up one of the bottles and threw myself back into the couch.

"By the way I have a couple of things I want to say to you" Harry said as he readjusted himself so his body was turned slightly towards me.

"Just a couple" I said before I took a swing of whisky.

"Makes a change" I added sarcastically as I shuddered.

"Behave" he warned me which made me wink at him.

"You will probably hit me again-" he started as he chuckled.

"Right?" I said slowly as I pulled one brow up in confusion.

"What?" I snapped.

"First of all your very sexy when you're hooked on a scheme" he purred as a goofy grin spread across his face which made me roll my eyes.

"Really?" I asked sarcastically as I pulled a stern face at him.

"Yes" he confirmed.

"Especially the way you looked at me before you hit that rope and caught me" he reminded me.

"You temptress" he flirted as he inched his face closer to me. I looked up and down and his face; and for some reason I didn't feel the need the pull my face back. However I was ready for any advances that he was going to try; I just hoped he was ready for the backlash of me fighting back.

"What else Hook?" I asked.

"Actually?" I said stopping him as he opened his mouth to speak.

"What was with the whole Mal thing?" I questioned incredulously.

"You saying that Uma was slipping" I reminded him.

"Well she has been" he agreed as he pursed his lips together.

"That is down to you though" I stated. I hated to admit it; me and Uma was always a bit to and fro. She would do something that I would retaliate and vice versa. There were times when one of us would slip up; but this wasn't very likely.

"Yeah" he said.

"Not every time though, you are very hard to catch" he finished.

"Why thank you" I answered smugly.

"I even felt flattered when you called me a purple haired freak" I chuckled as I took another drink.

"You're welcome" he teased and the room feel into silence as we both stared at each other for a few seconds.

"What else did you want to tell me?" I asked slowly.

"I noticed that look" he said smugly.

"What look?" I questioned slowly.

"You know which one" he pressed.

"You told Uma you weren't her type" he reminded me.

"Then you looked at me" he finished.

"Oh that" I said dismissively as I looked down. I didn't do it intentionally; but I knew that he was going to read into it.

"I thought you would get a kick out of that" I stated as I looked up at him.

"Owch!" Harry said sarcastically before we started to stare at each other again. I knew he was going to try it again but I didn't expect it this quick; but Harry slowly pressed his lips against mine for a few seconds. I froze again however this time I didn't feel annoyed; it felt different. I knew I wasn't falling in love with Harry but I think it was a combination of being drunk and the adrenaline of winning a scheme that I didn't mind this as much. I would just have to make sure that Harry knew that this wasn't going to be a regular thing.

"That ok?" Harry asked sincerely after he pulled away.

"Yeah" I muttered.

"Want me to do it again?" He asked. Harry being nice and sincere was knocking me off guard; I knew it was against the grain but why not. I could very easily use this against him later if I wanted to.

"Why are you asking for?" I asked.

"You normally don't care" I stated.

"Neither do you" he countered.

"But there something is different about you" he said as he looked up and down my face.

"Same" I agreed. Harry then slowly sat up and took the bottle of whiskey off me and he placed both bottles down before he sat back and smiled at me. I smiled at him and he reached forward and he pressed his lips against mine; but this time I moved my lips against his. Harry seemed very happy with this as I felt his him cup the right hand of my face and I felt him brush his tongue against my lips. As I opened my mouth slightly to give him what I wanted I made a mental note; I was not falling in love with Harry Hook; but I might as well use Harry as he was obviously using me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, I need to give you guys a** **content warning for this chapter. You'll understand why when you read it, yes this has already been hinted at previously but this isn't the end of the story. I promise! ****Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

Nearly a week had gone by and a lot happened; Uma still hadn't managed to land a single scheme on me. This was partly to do with Harry; he told me what Uma was planning and I would make sure that I was able to get out of the situation. In all honesty I would have been able to slip out some of Uma's attempts but not all of them. I loved that this was really annoying Uma; and the fact that I had something over her but I couldn't escape the thought that I didn't know how long this secret truce between me and Harry was going to last. So I guess I best make best use of the situation while it was there for me to exploit.

Me and Harry were now in our hideaway and we were drunkenly making out; this seemed to fall into a pattern. We would find each other there, throw insults at each other, get drunk and make out. I knew that if my mother found out she would kill me but I was past caring - _everything I did wasn't good enough for her anyway!_

"You know it will only be a matter of time when Uma finds you here" I teased as Harry eased himself closer towards me. I knew he was doing this so he could kiss me better but this didn't bother me. The thrill of maybe getting caught was like a drug to me and in all fairness Harry wasn't that bad really. But I would never tell him this.

"I'm surprised she hasn't yet" I added.

"Yeah well-" Harry stated as a smirk spread across his lips.

"I'll just say you've brainwashed me" he suggested before his lips found mine and our lips started to move slowly against each other's. I felt Harry try to deepen the kiss however I pulled away and when I looked up at him I was met with confusion in his eyes.

"Oh she'll love that" I teased before I pressed a quick kiss against Harry's lips.

"More than likely" Harry chuckled before he pressed another kiss against my lips that again I pulled away from.

"She'll love seeing you like this" I chuckled before I went to kiss Harry but he stopped me and he scowled at me.

"Mal" he stated boldly.

"Aha" I replied as I pulled one brow up in confusion.

"I know that you and Uma are obsessed with each other" he stated.

"But can you give it a break?" He whined.

"I just want to be like this with you" he advised as he pouted.

"Oh" I said as my eyes widened; _I kept forgetting that Uma was starting to get too much for Harry._

"Right" I answered slowly.

"Ok" I said before I pressed my lips against Harry's and we fell into a series of long kisses. At one point when I felt Harry's tongue slither against mine I also felt Harry's arms tighten around me which pulled me tightly against him. Normally I wouldn't have liked this but I seemed to not mind being this close to Harry; yes I still felt as if I couldn't trust him as far as I could throw him but at least we were both enjoying using each other.

The kiss then started to quicken up and the only noises in the room could be heard was our rapid breathing and the occasional grunt; I slid my arms around Harry's neck to pull him closer to me. Harry must have liked this as his right arm loosened slightly around my waist and his hand started to roam over my body. I pulled away when I felt Harry's hand land on my left breast and I froze as I didn't know whether I liked where this was heading.

"Sorry" Harry quickly said as he dropped his hand from me. It sounded strange to hear that word come escape from his mouth; but I valued the fact that he said it. He could have just continued whether I liked it or not.

"Got carried away" he admitted.

"Erm" I stated.

"No" I said as my mind started to think about whether I minded it.

"It's ok" I added with a smirk; maybe going further wasn't such a bad thing - _it's not as if me and Harry are in love anyway_!

"Really?" He asked slowly.

"Yeah" I answered.

"I suppose we are breaking all the rules" I teased.

"Yeah" Harry said with a toothy grin before my lips found his once more. We again fell into another kiss and I let my hands drop from his neck to his chest and I couldn't help but grip his clothes tightly as Harry deepened the kiss. However I started to get a little bit confused when Harry pulled away and he started to look really nervous.

"Is something wrong?" I asked as I pulled one brow up in confusion.

"No" Harry advised as he shook his head.

"Well-" he started.

"There's one thing" he admitted as he looked away from me.

"What?" I wondered.

"Erm-" Harry started.

"I'm going to put it bluntly" he said as he looked back at me. I felt a burning start in my stomach - _was I going to like what Harry was about to say?_

"Punch me if you want" he offered which made me glare at him.

"But as you are so sexy-" he started.

"Hook!" I snapped as I felt my cheeks start to heat up. I didn't want to hear such things come out of Harry's mouth; actually I didn't want to hear anyone say such things. I started to wonder whether I should have let myself get into this situation in the first place but then an afterthought came to me - _you are both using each other so why should it matter?_

"You're turning me on" he confessed.

"Oh" I said as my eyes widened.

"I see" I noted.

"Has that happened before?" I wondered out loud. I had no experience in this field and to be quite honest it was scaring me and catching me off guard. But I didn't want Harry to know this; this would give him something over me and I couldn't have that.

"Not as bad as this" he confessed.

"Oh" I repeated as I nodded to myself. I didn't really know what to do with this information; _should I act upon it? Or should I just stand up and leave?_

"Right" I said slowly.

"Yeah" he answered.

"Mal I know whatever is going on here is strange for the both of us; believe me when I say I'm not normally this nice" Harry stated as he pursed his lips together. _This was true; me and Harry were never this nice to each other or anyone for that matter - no matter whether we were sober or drunk. However something felt different with Harry - not love. Most definitely not love, but something and I couldn't put my finger on it._

"But I don't force myself onto people" Harry said which broke me out of my train of thought.

"Right" I repeated slowly as I pulled one brow up in confusion again.

"But I need to know" he pressed.

"Is this affecting you like it is with me?" He quickly asked as he looked into my eyes.

"Erm" I said nervously. _Was what Harry was doing to me affecting me?_ At this moment in time I felt something that wanted me to pull him back to me and stick my tongue down his throat, _was this lust?_ I knew that I most definitely didn't love Harry; I knew what love was because my mother had told me; this didn't feel like that. So I guess to some degree Harry was right; it was affecting me but I don't know whether it was affecting me as much as him though.

"I think, maybe" I advised which made him smile.

"I don't know; I don't understand any of this' I advised.

"I'll take it" he stated before he pressed his lips against mine for a brief kiss.

"Do you want to go further?" Harry muttered after he pulled away.

"What?" I asked slowly and nervously.

"You know?" Harry teased as he winked at me.

"Erm" I said. _Is this what I wanted?_ _Part of me was telling me to push Harry away and run screaming; however the rest of me saw the benefits of this. Maybe having sex with Harry wasn't such a bad thing after all; at least he wouldn't force me I guess - not like some people on this Lucifer forsaken Isle. I guess I would rather be in control a little bit before I was cornered by a low life. Yes it would mean that I would go onto Harry's slag list but at this precise moment I didn't care; I probably would in the morning when I was sober._

"Yeah" I confirmed.

"Amazing!" Harry breathed before he pressed his lips against mine once more for another brief kiss.

"Not here though" he said.

"Come with me" he advised and he quickly untangled himself from me and he stood up and left the room. I pulled one brow up in confusion, before I shook my head - _here you go Mal._ I slowly stood up and followed where Harry left and when I got to the bottom of the stairs I noticed that Harry's eyes were roaming all over my body. I looked towards the front door and I noticed that Harry had pushed a large book case in front of the door and as I knew the back door was already sealed I knew that we were both safe from being caught. I had to give Harry points for sincerity; he obviously had put a lot of thought into this.

"Come here" Harry said and he stepped towards me and he picked me up.

"What?" I shouted.

"Shh!" Harry chuckled.

"You'll attract attention" he stated as his hands gripped my thighs tighter.

"Harry no one can hear us" I stated as I wrapped my arms and legs around him as Harry slid his hands onto my buttocks which happened to hold my body tightly against his.

"True" he agreed.

"Which is probably a good thing" he said with a smile.

"Why?" I asked slowly.

"I'm going to make you scream" he promised which made me roll my eyes. I opened my mouth to say something but was cut off as Harry kissed me as he started to carry me up the stairs. Our lips only broke away from each other's when Harry pulled away and he carried me into one of the bedrooms and he lay me on a large moth eaten bed. I slid myself up the bed and I watched as Harry kicked the door shut and locked it, shut the blinds and pulled his hook from his belt and lay it down onto the side.

"Finally completely alone" he said happily as he quickly shrugged out of his jacket and flung it onto a chair, shortly followed by his hat. He then slowly made his way to the bed and climbed onto it and I didn't take my eyes from his as he lay next to me and propped himself up on his right elbow.

"You are beautiful" he noted as he stroked my right cheek with his left hand.

"Erm thanks" I stated nervously as I didn't really know how to react.

"No need to be shy" he flirted.

"I'll not bite" he said with a wink.

"Unless you want me to" he purred.

"Erm" I stated as I started to get more nervous. I didn't know what else to do to make this situation any better so I quickly pressed my lips against Harry's and we fell into a series of long kisses. At some point in the kiss Harry must have climbed on top of me as when he pulled away I was shocked to see him looking down at me.

"Mal?" Harry asked after we broke away breathless.

"Yes" I breathed.

"Have you done this before?" He asked suddenly which made my body freeze. _I knew that Harry was going to find out eventually but did he have to be so blunt about it?_

"It's ok if you haven't" he stated.

"I just wondered" he quickly added as he stared into my eyes.

"No I haven't" I confessed as I looked away from him. _I hated feeling embarrassed and how vulnerable this made me; it wasn't my fault. I kept away from such situations; like I should be right now but I was still ignoring my gut instinct._

"I haven't had the time" I stated bluntly as I looked up at him.

"Ok" Harry said as he nodded. It caught me off guard that he didn't laugh at me; it would appear that I was currently seeing a side to Harry that no one else had ever seen - well apart from his other conquests. I knew that it was due to the amount of drink that I had had that I was passed caring but there was a part of me that wanted this for some unknown reason.

"As a gesture of good will-" Harry stated as he pushed up on both his arms so he was now rested slightly above me.

"And part of our truce" he added.

"I'll be easy on you" he promised before he lowered himself onto me and his lips found mine in a heated fashion. We continued to make out on the moth eaten bed as we helped each other out of our clothes and what happened next was very unexpected. I never in my wildest nightmares intended to sleep with Harry Hook; but due to my drunken state I did.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, what did you think of that last chapter? I tried to make it come across that Mal was very conflicted with her actions without her thinking that she was falling in love with Harry. If I am completely honest with you this chapter and most of this story is a bit confusing for me to write. I am used to doing the whole falling in love thing with my characters, but this isn't the case for Mal and Harry - I just hope that I am not confusing you.** **Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

"Have you been avoiding me?" I heard a familiar voice say behind me which made me sigh. I had been keeping out of his way for the last two days; I knew at one point he would probably come looking for me but this was too soon. I was now annoyed at myself and Harry because we slept together; yes he was actually quite lovely about it from what I can remember but it should have never happened in the first place. My mother has told me all my life that things like this only made you weak, pathetic and a complete waste of time and I was starting to agree with her. I didn't want to feel weak and pathetic but being with Harry like that was making me second guess everything that my mother had spent my life telling me and I didn't like it.

"What's a matter?" I snapped as I turned around and looked at him. Instead of going to my hideaway I had decided to go to somewhere else where I liked to go to where I plotted and schemed - the rooftops of the abandoned buildings in the outskirts of town. It would appear that Harry knew everywhere I went - and I didn't like this.

"Going to brag?" I spat.

"You finally got your conquest" I stated in a sing-song voice.

"Beat everyone to it" I said darkly as I looked at the ground in embarrassment.

"Yeah I did" he said and I saw out of the corner of my eye that he lent against the chimney as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"But it might seem out of character to you-" he started which made me look up at him.

"But I wanted to make sure that you are ok" he finished.

"Why?" I asked as I pulled one brow up in confusion. _Why would he care? He had obviously got what he wanted!_ _He could go back to Uma and tell her all about the fact that he had finally managed to sleep with me. Maybe this was their plan all along - to embarrass me this way; and I had fallen for it. Hook line and sinker!_ _(If you pardon the pun)._

"Well after what we did" he reminded me.

"I know I had to hurt you" he said as he pursed his lips together.

"No" I advised.

"It didn't hurt that much" I confirmed as I bit down on my bottom lip.

"Ok" Harry replied.

"I'm glad to hear that" he added with a smile.

"What do you want Hook?" I snapped which made his face drop.

"I have things on my mind" I advised - _like thinking about how to get you and Uma back for doing this to me!_

"You have had your conquest you can leave me alone!" I spat as I started to fidget with the rings on my left hand.

"Move onto the next conquest that you have your eye on" I said disgruntledly as I looked down.

"Is that what you think you are?" I heard him ask incredulously.

"Just one of my conquests?" he said as he pushed up and walked towards me.

"Don't!" he stated as he dropped onto the wooden box in front of me.

"Just don't!" he pressed.

"I will tell you this and I hope you keep it to yourself" he stated.

"Whatever!" I said sarcastically.

"I only sleep with people that I feel like I have a connection with" he confessed. _He really was trying to work a number on me wasn't he? He got what he wanted why couldn't he now just leave me in peace!_

"And the amount of people I have actually slept with might astound you" he added.

"Right" I said sarcastically as I pursed my lips together.

"So how many then?" I stated bluntly.

"Three" he advised.

"Well four including you" he quickly amended. I didn't really know what to do with this information; _did he really think I was going to believe him?_ Harry Hook, like his father, was well known for being a ladies man and a flirt; his reputation speaks for him! _Come on! I didn't just come over from Auradon yesterday!_

"Four?" I asked slowly.

"Your meant to a be a flirt and slag of the Isle" I noted.

"That's because Uma has painted me out to be like that" he advised which made me nod. This would make sense; Uma wants her crew to look menacing and tactless so it would look like they had an edge. But I always knew better, even before Harry told me this, just not the amount of people he had slept with.

"Have you and Uma?" I asked slowly. _I hoped that I hadn't just had Uma's sloppy seconds; this would make my skin crawl._

"No" he advised as he shook his head.

"Most definitely not" he chuckled.

"Why not?" I asked.

"I'm her first mate" he stated.

"That's it" he added.

"Uma isn't interested in such relationships, in fact I don't think she will ever fuck" he advised as he stroked his hook.

"And that makes me so much better?" I said sarcastically as I looked away from him.

"You like to live life dangerously" he noted.

"We have a connection that I would like to keep between us" he advised which made me look back at him.

"If that is ok with you?" he finished.

"We are not in love Hook!" I snapped as I turned away from him.

"No!" He exclaimed.

"Of course not!" He agreed as he shook his head to the point his hat fell lopsided.

"It's just sex Mal" he advised as he used his hook to knock his hat back onto his head properly.

"Nothing else attached" he stressed. I looked him up and down; he did seem sincere. Maybe he wasn't playing me after all; _only time with tell I guess_ I told myself as I looked back at his face.

"Yeah" I agreed. _Did I want to keep this up with Harry? I saw no reason not too really; we were both very happy with using each other in that department._

"However-" I started.

"If we want to continue with this we will need to be careful" I advised.

"Of course" Harry said with a small smile.

"Let me guess" he teased.

"You don't want Uma finding out!" he spat.

"Or anyone for that matter" he added as he rolled his eyes.

"Well there is that-" I agreed with him as I nodded.

"But I was more talking about you getting me pregnant" I confessed.

"Oh" Harry said as his eyes widened.

"Yeah" he added slowly as he nodded.

"I'll get something" he advised.

"Yeah" I said.

"I'm good as dead if that happens" I said as I flinched as I started to think what my mother would do to me if she found out I was pregnant.

"Well I'm dead if my mother finds out" I added as I pushed away the thought of my mother beating me practically to death.

"Same" Harry answered.

"If my father does" he added absentmindedly.

"I wouldn't wish your mother or my father onto anyone" he continued as we both pulled a disgruntled face at each other.

"So between us?" He asked hopefully as he offered me his hook. I pulled one brow up in confusion but that it hit me; I had seen Harry do this before when he made a promise and it looked like he took this very seriously.

"Between us" I repeated and I hooked my right little finger around his hook.

"Perfect" Harry said happily.

"Harry" I said after a few moments of us sitting in silence.

"Yes Mal?" he replied.

"We don't tell anyone" I pressed.

"Cross my heart" he promised as he crossed his hook over his heart.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, this chapter came to me accidentally and I decided to keep it. However I do need to give you a content warning; I have pushed this chapter a little further than suggested in the whole series so far. If you don't want to read Mal and Harry smut then skip ahead, I'll not hold it against you. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

* * *

A couple of days later I found myself in my hideaway with Harry; which to be honest was becoming a frequent thing. However I knew this time where it was going to lead and it strangely didn't bother me; I wanted to sleep with Harry. I kinda got a thrill with the prospect of we could get caught at any moment; I was also enjoying the fact that I was sleeping with Uma's supposed oh so trust worthy first mate. So of course this made things oh so sweeter.

After having a couple of drinks together we started making out and our hands started to roam over each other's bodies, well this was up until the point that Harry pulled away and he stared at me.

"What?" I asked slowly.

"Mal we normally do this when we are either tipsy or drunk-" Harry started.

"Correct" I agreed.

"Can we try being sober?" He asked as I felt his hands fidget against my sides.

"Why?" I questioned, _it didn't really bother me whether we were sober, tipsy or drunk. It was always going to have the same end._

"Because I want to actually remember it occasionally" he answered.

"I see" I noted.

"Ok" I said with a grin which made Harry quickly press his lips against mine for a brief kiss. After he pulled away he untangled himself from me and stood up. I was about to ask him what he was doing but I stopped myself when I saw him quickly close and lock the windows and doors. I already knew the back and front door was concealed so no one could disturb us so it was obvious that Harry was making sure that we are in fact alone.

"This time-" He said as he quickly pulled his hat and jacket off and threw it onto the next chair with his hook.

"I don't have to be as easy on you" he warned me.

"Whatever!" I said sarcastically.

"Hit me with your best shot!" I mocked.

"Grrr!" Harry growled and he jumped back onto the couch and his lips collided with mine. It wasn't very long before my jacket fell to the floor and I felt Harry remove his lips from mine and he started to trace kisses up and down my neck.

"Don't leave marks" I warned darkly as my hands gripped his shoulders and I tried to contend with the shivers that were now going up and down my spine.

"Or else what?" He purred against my skin as I felt him start to undo my belt.

"We'll stop this" I stated.

"And you'll never get it again" I said as I moved my face into his hair.

"Fair enough" I heard him purr before he kissed up to my ear. I bit down on my lip to suppress a moan but a deep moan escaped my lips when I felt Harry nip my ear lobe with his teeth.

"Bad boy" I purred and I watched as Harry looked at me and I smirked at him. _If this is the way that he wanted to play it then that was his choice._ So with this thought in mind I quickly jumped up and pushed him against the back of the couch and straddled him. I wanted to be in control; I wanted Harry to know that this was on my terms and not his.

"Oh" Harry groaned as I grinded down on him as I quickly removed his top.

"I like this" he purred as he placed both of his hands on my hips.

"Grrr!" I growled as he started to grind against me and my breathing hitched as my lips collided with his. I don't know what this boy had done to me but I was now driven to want to be like this with him; there was no love in it at all. I just needed to have him there and then; and I could tell by Harry's darkened glare that he felt the same. I quickly crushed my lips against his and we spent the next few minutes rocking against each other; this was obviously riling us both up and I couldn't help but pull away and grin at him when I felt him dig into me.

"You're keen" I teased as Harry quickly helped me out of my t-shirt.

"For you?" He teased as I undone his belt.

"YES!" He exclaimed before he pressed his lips against mine again. We continued to kiss each other in this heated fashion until we had helped each other out of our clothes. We pulled away and I sat next to Harry so he could pull his trousers and boxers completely off. We then grinned at each other and I willingly opened my legs as I felt Harry's right hand slither up my thigh as he wrapped the other arm around my shoulders. I reached over and cupped his waiting member in my hand and I squeezed him which made him falter for a few seconds. I then watched as Harry slid his hand in between my legs and he started to slowly tease me but running his fingers up and down my folds. To try and teach him a lesson I slowly started to stroke him and every now and again I sharply squeeze him which made him groan loudly. Harry pressed his lips against mine for a long and heated kiss and I couldn't help but moan loudly as I felt Harry slowly slither a finger inside of me. I gripped him tightly which made him pull away and he smirked at me and he slid another finger into me and he started to work his fingers in and out of me at a steady rhythm which made me groan.

"I think you're ready" Harry stated as he wriggled his fingers inside of me which made me jolt up at the sensation.

"Same" I purred and I quickly started to stroke him for a few more seconds.

"Hang on" Harry said as he pulled his fingers from me. I let go of him and I watched as he reached down onto the floor and he picked out a box of condoms from his trouser pocket - _it was nice to see that he actually listened to me._

"Where did you get them?" I asked as I watched as he sat back in his seat.

"Stole them from the school nurse; I took four boxes" he advised as he pulled one out of the box.

"Someone is keen" I teased.

"Yes!" Harry exclaimed as he quickly threw the box to the side. I then watched as he quickly pulled the condom over his large member before he pulled me back to him and we started to make out again and pleasure each other again.

After we had been doing this for a short while I then wanted to try and regain control again so I quickly let go of Harry which made him pull away from me and look at me confused. Instead of speaking I winked at him and shoved his hand away from me and I quickly straddled him.

"You want me" Harry teased as his hands slithered onto my hips.

"Shut up!" I said sarcastically as I rested both of my hands onto his shoulders.

"I just want to fuck" I advised.

"It's irrelevant that it's you" I stated as I winked at him which made him smirk.

"Remember we are using each other" I reminded him.

"That is correct" he agreed.

"But we wouldn't be doing this unless we both wanted it" he reminded me.

"I suppose your right" I chuckled before I slid my hand in between us both and I guided him towards me. I winked down at Harry and pressed a brief kiss against his lips before I pushed myself down and Harry entered me.

"FUCK!" Harry shouted out as I started to quickly ride him.

"GRR!" I growled as I returned my hands back to his shoulders and I gripped him tightly as I felt Harry start to lace my chest with kisses.

"MAL!" Harry roared as we continued to rock our bodies against each other's and I moaned deeply as I noted that this was even better than last time.

"GRRR!" I growled a few minutes later after the room had been filled with me and Harry moaning and a mixture of swear words. I started to ride Harry quicker however I felt Harry's hands clamp down on me to stop me.

"Stop!" He stated.

"What?" I asked as I started to get irritated. _Surely he was not going to just leave it like this? We were nowhere near finished! If he was going to finish it here then I vowed to myself that he would never get this opportunity again._

"There's something I want to do" he advised.

"I need to do it" he stated.

"What?" I asked.

"This" he said and he pushed me away. I glared at him and was about to tell him where to go but he quickly stood up and gestured me to stand up as well. I slowly stood up and he bent down and captured my thighs and I quickly wrapped my arms and legs around him. He then started to walk towards the wall next to the door but he quickly pressed his lips against mine and he didn't pull away until he pushed me against the wall. _Trust him to want to do this; I shouldn't have known. Harry Hook was the type of person to have situations already planned out like this in his head._

"I've always wanted to have you like this" he confessed as he brushed his nose against mine.

"Shut up!" I snapped which made him laugh.

"I love it when you talk back like that, in fact it turns me on" he flirted.

"Harry" I stated bluntly.

"Just hurry up!" I begged.

"I have other things to do!" I spat.

"That's better than this?" He teased as he rubbed his member against me.

"Yes!" I replied harshly as I bit down on my bottom lip.

"You lie!" He accused.

"And you know what?" He flirted.

"What?" I asked as I started to get even more irritated at him; we had started something and I needed to finish it. I could feel the need burning in my stomach and the urge to just buck forward and try and capture him for myself was starting to overpower me. But then I realised this is why Harry wanted to have me against the wall; he wanted to have control and he loved the fact that this was annoying me.

"I'll make you change your mind" he stated as he brushed himself against me again.

"Urgh!" I sighed as I threw my head against the wall.

"Stop fucking teasing me!" I shouted which made him laugh.

"As you wish" he stated cheekily before he bucked his hips forward and he re-entered me.

"Grrr!" I groaned as I rested my head against his shoulder. I felt him readjust himself and I knew that he was really going to go for it; but I wanted it and I started to hope that he would hurry up.

"Let me hit you with my best shot" he purred into my ear before he thrust sharply into me and he then started to pound me into the wall which only ended in us both finding release from our forbidden actions.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, I know this means nothing to you guys but I am very happy with the progress that I have made in this story. I even think I might finish this story a month before my target, fingers crossed I do! Anyway enough of me waffling, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Also content warning for suggested smut. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo. **

* * *

A few days went by since I last saw Harry but I knew it wouldn't long before we were back in 'our' hideaway getting up to no good. I was actually getting used to Harry being around me; and yes normally I didn't let people close but something felt different with Harry. Yes I knew that I wasn't falling in love with Harry but I was enjoying our new favourite past time; and I thought I better make best use of him as I didn't know how much longer it was going to last.

I was now sitting in the canteen in Dragon Hall on my own waiting for Evie, Jay and Carlos I noticed that Uma, Harry and Gil had walked in and sat a few tables away from me and I couldn't help but grin when I heard that Uma was annoyed.

"Look at her!" I heard her spit and of course I knew she meant me.

"Just sitting there" she stated darkly.

"We're going to get her good one day" she said gleefully from behind me.

"Aren't we?" She asked.

"Harry" she prompted a few seconds later after no one answered her.

"Harry?" She asked again and I grinned as I looked down at my note pad in front of me as he continued to ignore her.

"Hook!" She snapped.

"Yes" he finally answered.

"Lucifer man!" Uma snapped further and I heard a bang on the table which told me that she had just slammed her hand onto the table.

"I don't know who the heck you are fucking but you need to get your head back in the game!" She said coolly.

"I have my head in the game Uma" Harry replied darkly. _If only you knew Uma_ I told myself. _You would be shitting shells if you knew I was screwing your first mate on a regular basis._

"I was just ignoring the usual Mal drivel" he advised.

"There's only so long I can listen to the same things" he continued.

"Mal is going to get it!" he mocked.

"Just wait!" he said sarcastically.

"You'll see!" he cooed.

"I see" Uma noted.

"So I'm guessing you'd rather be with your new slag than help me against the purple freak?" She asked which made me roll my eyes.

"I didn't say that" Harry replied.

"You never denied it" she countered.

"Come on" she teased.

"Tell me!" She cooed.

"Who is it?" She questioned.

"She can join my gang" she offered. _Hell would have to freeze over first_ I told myself. _However if Uma ever found out she would probably kill Harry and me if she could manage it._

"No" Harry replied which broke me out for my train do thought.

"She can't" he said dismissively.

"Because she doesn't exist" he advised.

"He's just probs wanting some time with his hook" Gil teased.

"Gil!" Harry shouted and I heard another bang on the table which told me he had now slammed his hook onto the table.

"Boys!" Uma roared.

"What's the matter Gaston reject?" Harry teased.

"At least I get the girls!" he mocked.

"You can't every charm them!" he spat.

"It's pathetic to watch!" he laughed darkly. I heard Gil puff before people started to cheer and I heard noises that told me that Harry and Gil were now fighting. I slowly stood up and walked away from them to go and find my crew; however before I left the room I stole Harry a look and I grinned when I noticed that he had the better hand over Gil. I shook my head; _thankfully Uma couldn't tell when she was being lied to._

* * *

That night I went back to my hideaway and it wasn't long before me and Harry was in bed together. We lay and talked a little bit and I admired Gil's handy work which of course pissed Harry off. However I pressed a kiss against his lips which ended up in me riding Harry until we both found our release again.

We were now both putting our clothes back on and I kept stealing looks at Harry out the corner of my eye; I would never openly admit this to him but we was quite an attractive man. I was glad that I had started this with him however I didn't know how much longer it would go on for.

"I should be going" I advised after I pulled my trousers and boots on.

"Me too" Harry said as he did the same.

"What you going to do?" He asked as I fastened my bra.

"I don't know really probably go and see my minions" I said dismissively as I shrugged.

"You?" I wondered.

"I have to go and see Uma" he advised as he pulled a disgruntled face.

"I see" I noted.

"I'm surprised she's allowing you and Gil back in the same room" I teased as I pulled my t-shirt on.

"After your little lovers tiff" I chuckled darkly.

"Mal" he stated.

"Stop it!" He warned me.

"Or else what?" I teased as I watched as he pulled his shirt on and he started to button it.

"I'll rip your clothes off and punish you" he flirted as the dark glint that he had in his eye earlier started to return.

"Shove off!" I laughed.

"You want to test me?" He asked as he pulled one brow up suggestively.

"Harry" I stated as I reached over for my leather jacket.

"You need to go to Uma before she comes here; the last thing we both need is Uma finding you-" I started as I picked my jacket up.

"Punishing me" I said as I threw my jacket over my shoulders.

"I suppose your right" he agreed.

"Next time" he promised.

"Maybe" I chuckled.

"Mal" Harry said after he pulled his jacket and hat on.

"Aha" I replied.

"You're not that bad really" he started as he smiled down at me.

"I see" I noted as I nodded to myself.

"Don't read too much into this" I warned him.

"But neither are you" I added which made Harry grin.

"Knew you wanted me really" Harry chuckled as he lent over the bed so he was closer to me.

"Obviously" I said sarcastically as Harry inched his face closer to mine. Harry quickly pressed a kiss against my lips before he stared into my eyes for a few seconds; I tore my eyes and away and looked at the clock and sighed.

"I better go" I advised as I stood up.

"Me too" Harry said and I watched as he quickly turned and picked his hook up. Me and Harry then both walked up to the door and he unlocked the door and went to open it but he stopped.

"However there is something that I want you to know" He advised.

"What?" I asked as I pulled one brow up in confusion.

"I am totally team Mal" he said proudly which made me laugh. Harry chuckled as he opened the door and he gestured for me to go first and I slowly walked in front of him. However I felt a sharp sting against my right buttock which made me quickly turn around and glare at him. Harry winked at me and a large grin spread across his face which told me that he was very happy with himself, I shook my head and turned around and we both walked back downstairs and back to our unfortunate reality.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, thank you for being patient with me. As I am writing this I have four chapters including this one left of this story; I am also over the moon that I have hit my target. I know it won't take me very long to sort things out, much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

"See you whenever" Harry stated after we both climbed out our hideaway.

"Whenever" I said sarcastically. I then turned to look up at Harry; thankfully there was a piece of wood in front the doorway so no one could see us. Me and Harry both stared at each other for a few seconds before Harry winked at me before he turned and walked away from me. I watched Harry until I couldn't see him anymore; before I sighed and shook my head. I then turned and quickly climbed up the drainpipe until I climbed onto the roof; I threw myself onto an old chair that I had already thrown up here so I could think.

Things were different now; yes me and Harry shouldn't even be like this but I was actually enjoying it. As I looked across the smoky housing estate I took a deep breath; there was only so long that this could last and I could only imagine the fall out of this - especially with Uma.

"Mal" I heard a voice say which made me freeze. _No one knew I came here! Well apart from Harry, so did that mean someone followed us here and heard me and Harry?_

"Evie" I said as I slowly turned around and looked at her. I watched as she nervously looked at me before throwing her gaze to the floor; she must have seen something by the way she was acting.

"What on Lucifer are you doing here?" I snapped.

"I came to see you" she advised as she looked up at me.

"I wanted to speak to you" she added

"I see" I noted darkly as I looked her slowly up and down.

"What about?" I asked bluntly.

"A scheme idea" she said as she stepped towards me.

"I see" I repeated as I watched her stand next to the chimney next to me.

"Yeah" I replied as I watched her lean against the wall and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Is something bothering you?" I snapped.

"No" she stated as she pursed her lips together. I shook my head as I threw my head back; I knew that we were both trying to help each other in this hell hole but sometimes it seemed hard work.

"It's just-" she started which made my eyes slowly drop onto her.

"Mal" she said which made me pull one brow up.

"Hook really?" she asked incredulously.

"What?" I exclaimed as I threw myself forward in the seat. _Evie has seen me and Harry together, I thought Harry had covered and locked everything! Why did I believe him! Stupid hook!_

"I just saw you both leave" she quickly answered as I glared at her. I pursed my lips together and was hit with a sudden wave of rage; I quickly jumped up and ran at Evie. I watched as her eyes widened as I quickly flung her against the wall and pinned her against the wall by her neck.

"What did you see?" I asked as I pushed down onto her throat. She tried to fight me off but I used all of my strength to throw her back against the wall; _I couldn't believe it! I didn't want to believe it; I could only hope to Lucifer that she hadn't actually seen me sleep with Harry._

"Evie!" I snapped as she didn't answer me.

"I saw you both leave and him winking at you" she quickly answered as she continued to gasp for air.

"That's all?" I asked.

"Yes" she confirmed.

"I swear to Lucifer if you are lying to me Princess" I warned her darkly.

"I'm not" she begged as her face started to turn red.

"Villain's honour" she pleaded. I quickly released her and stepped away from her and I glared at her.

"That means nothing you know" I spat as she started to rub her neck.

"Well it does to me" she pressed.

"You best come with me then" I sighed as I quickly climbed through a broken nearby window.

"I suppose you want to know!" I spat after I watched her follow me into a disused bedroom.

"That's up to you" she stated.

"But I'm guessing Hook is your source" she advised as I turned and looked at her.

"How you've been able to keep tabs on Uma" she added.

"That is correct" I confirmed.

"Is that all?" she dared to probe.

"Evie!" I snapped.

"I do not have time for anything like that!" I advised as I flung my arms up in the air in irritation.

"Mal I saw how you both looked at each other" she reminded me.

"There is no fascination on my part; I don't even understand how anything like that works" I explained hoping that I was going to be able to convince her.

"That doesn't mean you can't feel it" she countered.

"Evie!" I snapped.

"There is nothing going on between me and Hook!" I snapped.

"You liar!" she accused as she stepped towards me. I pursed my lips together; _so what if she knew. It was going to come to an abrupt end anyway!_

"So what if I have slept with him; it's not like that!" I snapped as I kicked the broken bed stand in front of me.

"Probably not" she stated.

"But thank you for being honest" she added which made me look at her. I pulled one brow up in confusion; she didn't look smug. She didn't even look vindictive; _did this mean that I could trust her with this? If she wanted to she could make my life a misery; but by the way she was looking at me I started to doubt this._

"You're welcome" I stated confused.

"Mal" she said after we stared at each other for a few seconds.

"I know we haven't always seen eye to eye-" she started.

"But I want us to be close" she advised which made me purse my lips together. _Could me and Evie ever be close? Is that possible?_ However as an afterthought I never believed what me and Harry could have could be real so it would appear that anything could happen.

"We need to have each other's backs" she stated.

"I'm not going to say anything; even to Jay and Carlos" she promised.

"But I want you to know-" she started.

"If you ever want to talk" she added.

"You're there for a counselling session" I finished sarcastically for her.

"Blah!" I spat as I pulled a disgruntled face at her.

"Something like that" she replied.

"Let's go and speak to the boys about your scheme" I said as I stepped away from her and turned to leave.

"Yeah" Evie said as she walked up to me.

"Tell me on the way" I advised.

"Evie" I said.

"Yes" she replied.

"Thank you for saying you won't say anything" I stated. I was glad that Evie had said this; _yes this still might not have meant anything but it showed that even after our history that we could work together._

"It's fine" she replied.

"Hmmm" I said as I looked her up and down. _I decided that I had to give Evie more credit; she had just come out of exile and she was a VK after all. She could prove to be quite a worth ally and part of my crew._

"What?" she asked as her face dropped.

"You've never run through the marketplace causing mayhem yet have you?" I asked darkly.

"No" she said as she quickly shook her head.

"Let's go" I said as I nodded to the window.

"I think it is time to show everyone how rotten to the core we really are" I added darkly which made us both laugh before we both quickly climbed back through the window to go and cause some mayhem.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, something I want to point out about the next couple of chapters. I have had to change what actually happens in Descendants, however this is only ever so slightly. This is so I can get this story to work; as I wasn't ready to finish the story where I left it. #Sorrynotsorry. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox.**

* * *

 _I can't believe it! I'm going to Auradon!_ After me, Evie, Jay and Carlos ran around the market square causing mayhem we were then railroaded by mother in to Bargain Castle and we were then told that we would be leaving. Apparently the Prince of Auradon wanted to give the second generation of VK's a chance at a normal life and he had handpicked us four. Why it was us four I didn't know but I was glad he did; I might not admit this but at least I was going to find out what it was like off this Lucifer forsaken Isle.

"There you are" Harry said happily as I ran into the same bedroom that me and Harry had been accustomed to meeting each other in.

"Come here you" he said as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Harry we need to talk" I quickly advised.

"We can talk later" he said dismissively as he kicked the door shut and quickly locked it. I opened my mouth to speak but he quickly press his lips against mine and I wasn't able to think or say anything else on the matter as Harry picked me up and threw me down on the bed before he quickly collided his lips with mine.

* * *

"Is something wrong?" Harry said as I stared at the ceiling after I had finished regulating my breathing; thankfully Harry had pulled a very threadbare blanket over us but that didn't stop him from leering at my chest.

"I need to talk to you" I advised as I fidgeted with my nails.

"You're not pregnant are you?" he asked suddenly which made me quickly look at him.

"I didn't even think it was possible" he stated panic stricken.

"No Harry" I quickly advised as I shook my head.

"I'm not pregnant" I confirmed.

"Right" he said slowly and I watched as he started to calm down with this information.

"There's two things that I need to tell you" I advised.

"Ok" he replied.

"What?" he asked.

"I'll start with the easiest one first" I stated.

"Don't be too annoyed" I warned him.

"Ok" he repeated.

"You are starting to worry me Mal" he confessed. _I sighed at this; hopefully he wasn't too annoyed however it wasn't like I did it on purpose!_

"Evie knows" I muttered.

"Knows what?" Harry questioned as he reached over and cupped the left hands side of my face so it made me look at him.

"About us" I muttered as I looked him in the eyes.

"WHAT?" Harry shouted as he dropped my face.

"HOW!" he continued to shout as he quickly sat up.

"MAL WE SAID WE WOULDN'T TELL ANYONE!" he roared as he grimaced at me.

"I didn't mean to!" I shouted back.

"But it is very hard not to tell someone when they saw us together Harry!" I snapped back sarcastically.

"What!" he shouted.

"Not like that" I said as I hoped to calm down the situation.

"Evie came to see me; she knows I hang around here not exactly where" I advised.

"She saw us both leave together and she put two and two together" I added.

"I see" Harry noted.

"Don't worry" I pressed.

"Evie isn't going to say anything" I stated.

"And how do you know that?" Harry asked sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

"She's just came back from exile; she doesn't want to go back" I reminded him.

"I suppose your right" he agreed.

"But don't hint on to her" I stated.

"I won't" he promised.

"What's the second thing?" Harry said obviously eager to move the conversation on as he lay on his left side looking down at me.

"I'm leaving" I muttered.

"You're leaving?" Harry laughed.

"Mal you know than better anyone else than no one leaves here" he chuckled.

"Well I am" I pressed.

"Tomorrow" I advised.

"What?" Harry asked incredulously.

"The Prince of Auradon, the loser that is soon to take over-" I started.

"Yes" Harry said darkly as he grounded his teeth together.

"I'm very familiar with that wanker!" he spat.

"He's made a proclamation; he's chose four VK's to go to Auradon" I explained.

"Why?" Harry asked and I watched as his eyes widened in shock with this information.

"He thinks it makes up for everything; he wants to give us a chance" I said as I shrugged.

"You said that he chose four?" Harry prompted.

"Me, Evie, Jay and Carlos" I confirmed.

"I see" he noted as he nodded.

"Yeah" I said.

"Right" he said slowly.

"Does your mother know?" He asked.

"Yes" I advised.

"She's over the dome" I spat.

"She's over the dome?" Harry questioned.

"Why on Lucifer-" he started.

"Harry" I said cutting him off.

"My mother has a scheme, she hasn't told us yet but we are all to go to ours tonight to go through everything" I explained.

"I see" he noted.

"Do you want to go?" he wondered.

"I don't know" I admitted.

"I want to see what it is like off here" I stated as I started to stare into space.

"I want to get revenge" I said darkly.

"But if I fail-" I started.

"You won't" Harry disagreed cutting me off.

"But if I do!" I pressed.

"I am as good as dead" I said darkly.

"Mal you will succeed" Harry countered which made me look at him.

"Them losers won't know what has hit them" he said in a dark sing-song voice.

"Hey this could work in both our favours" he stated.

"How?" I asked.

"Well when you get back we could be together" he suggested.

"Together?" I asked slowly. _I started to get a bad feeling about this; obviously Harry was investing too much into this. Yes I enjoyed sleeping with him but that didn't mean that I wanted to be together with him. This is one of the reasons why I keep people at arm's length - people get attached._

"Yeah, well not in love but people could know. I don't think our parents will mind after you succeed and rule Auradon with your mother" he said happily.

"Harry" I said.

"Yeah" he added.

"Even Uma-" he started.

"Harry!" I urged cutting him off.

"Harry!" I stated as he still hadn't acknowledged me.

"Stop this!" I started and he looked down at me.

"I think we should end this" I stated.

"What?" Harry said and I watched as he started to panic.

"Why?" he begged.

"Whether I succeed or not-" I started.

"We can't continue this" I pressed.

"Why?" he repeated.

"Because of Uma?" he asked erratically.

"I'll leave her for you" he stated.

"You know I would" he promised.

"I know you would" I said as I reached up and cupped the right hand side of his face which made him smile.

"That is the problem" I said as I watched his face drop.

"What?" he asked as he reached up and stroked my wrist slowly.

"You are investing too much into this" I advised as I started to stare into his eyes.

"We are having fun, but I think you are falling in love" I advised.

"So are you" he pressed.

"Am I?" I asked cynically as I pulled one brow up.

"I don't know what love feels like; but even I know it's not this" I stated.

"Harry I enjoy what we are doing; but we are putting each other at such a high risk" I stressed.

"Especially if we continue this" I added.

"Mal please don't" Harry begged sadly.

"I'll do anything" he promised.

"I know" I advised. _It was taking me off guard how hard this conversation was to have with Harry; I guess that I had warmed to him a little bit but I knew that I wasn't in love with him. Part of me didn't want to end this but as stupid as it sounds I didn't want anything to happen to Harry._

"As stupid as it sounds I don't want you to get hurt" I advised.

"Just answer me one thing" he said ignoring what I had just said.

"Right" I said slowly.

"You do like me right?" he pressed.

"Harry" I wined.

"Please" he begged.

"I think so, I don't know" I advised.

"I haven't had this before; but I think you like me more than I like you" I pressed.

"Ok" he said and we both fell into silence as we started to get lost into each other's eyes.

"Mal promise me something" Harry stressed.

"Ok" I replied.

"I know as VK's we don't love or care about each other; but what has happened here has changed us both-" he started.

"I do care about you" he pressed.

"Same" I agreed which made him grin.

"Please be careful when you are in Auradon" he said.

"You need to be careful here" I stressed as I ran my thumb against his cheek.

"Of course" he replied with a small smile and we fell into an awkward silence once more.

"Mal" Harry said.

"Yes Harry" I replied and I noticed that he had started to get nervous.

"If you really think it is the best that we end things-" he started.

"Right?" I said slowly as I pulled one brow up in confusion. _Where was Harry going with this?_

"Can we spend one more night together?" he asked quickly.

"Erm" I said nervously. I didn't know whether this was possible; my mother wanted to have a meeting to discuss everything and I didn't know how long this was going to go on for.

"I don't know" I advised.

"My mother wants to go through her scheme; it might be an all night thing" I explained.

"I see" Harry said as he tore his eyes from me and he pursed his lips together.

"How about this?" he suggested after a few minutes of us lying in silence.

"I'll wait here all night" he offered.

"Just come when you can" he added.

"She might not let me out of her sight at all" I answered.

"Then I'll be there when you leave" he promised.

"Do you know when that is?" he asked.

"Ten tomorrow morning" I confirmed.

"Come here Faery" Harry said and before I could say or do anything Harry rolled onto his back and pulled me towards him so my face was snuggled into his chest. My body froze for a few moments when I digested how I was feeling; however I found something actually reassuring about Harry having his arms around me this way. So I placed my hand on his chest and I snuggled in; I heard Harry chuckle at me which made me look up at him. Yes I had told Harry that we should end this; but it would appear by the way we were both reacting this wasn't going to happen until we left the safe confides of our hideaway.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, something I have noticed when writing this story is that I have contradicted myself slightly - in the epilogue of 'Oh What A Night' Mal stated there was no fascination for her with Harry. However after writing this story I would have liked to think that Mal and Harry would have warmed to each other - even if it was every so slightly.** **Also there is a content warning for this chapter due to the nature of what goes on but everyone knew what was going to happen in this chapter. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

It was two in the morning by the time I have managed to give my mother the slip for a few hours; I gave her the excuse that I wanted some time to clear my head and mentally prepare for our scheme. She let me go and she seemed happy that I was taking it seriously; she told me that before a scheme she liked to go and clear her mind and mentally prepare herself. I just simply nodded at her and quickly left before she could drag me into another reminisce session of when she would curse entire kingdoms.

I was glad to see my hideaway and I quickly flew through the door and shoved the bookcase against it. I then walked into the living room and I pulled one brow up in confusion; the room might have been in darkness but I didn't see Harry waiting for me. I pursed my lips together; it was fair enough. I guess I had kept him waiting long enough; I turned to leave but I then heard a noise from upstairs which made me pull one brow up in confusion. _Was that Harry? Or had someone else tried to claim this place as their own?_

I slowly and smoothly walked up the stairs and when my eyes landed on mine and Harry's usual bedroom I couldn't help but smirk. Harry was lying on the bed stroking his hook as he pursed his lips together.

"You're still here" I said as I walked into the dimly lit room.

"Yeah" Harry confirmed as he grinned as his eyes landed on me.

"I said I would be" he reminded me.

"I know but when you weren't downstairs-" I started as I nodded to downstairs.

"You thought I changed my mind" I added.

"I wouldn't blame you" I said as I quickly closed and locked the door.

"Mal no matter whether you fail or succeed in this scheme of yours I will always want this" he advised as I walked up to the bed.

"Harry" I muttered as I knelt on the bed.

"I know" he said.

"After you left I thought about things and you are right" he advised.

"I think I am falling in love with you" he confessed.

"And you are right to end things" he stated sadly as he placed his hook to the side next to his already discarded hat and jacket.

"I want to suggest something" he said as he turned back around and looked at me.

"Right" I said slowly as I sat next to him.

"Tonight I just want to be Harry, nothing to do with my father" he said happily.

"And me just being Mal" I finished for him.

"Yeah" he confirmed.

"We might never get this again and I want to savour it" he admitted as he started to stare into my eyes.

"Me too" I agreed before I pressed my lips against Harry's and we got lost in the kiss that soon turned heated and our clothes were flung around the room and we made up for the time that after tonight we weren't ever going to have again.

* * *

"Mal" Harry said after we regulated our breathing after we had slept together. Harry quickly pulled the threadbare blanket over us and he turned onto his side so he was now propped up on his left elbow looking down at me.

"Aha" I replied as I also turned onto my side and propped myself up on my right elbow.

"What does your mother want you to do anyway?" he asked.

"Promise not to tell" I teased.

"Cross my heart" he laughed.

"She wants me to steal the fairy godmother's wand" I advised.

"What?" Harry asked as his eyes widened.

"Yeah" I stated.

"She seems to think that if she has it she can break the barrier and bend both good and evil to her will" I explained. _Did it matter if Harry knew what I was going to do? Probably not! And I didn't care whether he knew or not - if wasn't as if he could use it against me anyway!_

"I see" he noted as he nodded.

"Will it work?" he asked.

"Yeah" I repeated.

"Cos before coming back here I'll have to break the barrier" I explained.

"My mother seems to think with me being part fairy I should be able to use the wand" I added.

"Right" Harry said slowly as he placed his right hand on my side.

"If I get caught I'll get sent back here and my mother will kill me, if the other villains don't" I stated as I pursed my lips together.

"I won't" Harry pressed.

"No you won't will you?" I asked and I reached up and I stroked Harry's face which made him smile.

"I'll probably get exiled to nowhere" I said as I looked down.

"I'll come and find you" he offered.

"That's more than your life's worth" I countered as I looked back up at him.

"So" Harry said dismissively.

"I'd rather manage to find some sort of happiness than none at all" he explained.

"Behave Harry" I warned him. _I couldn't have Harry still believing no matter the outcome that me and him had some form of future; it wasn't fair on either of us - mostly him!_

"Sorry" he apologised.

"I just wish things were different" he stated.

"Me too" I agreed.

"I meant what I said before" he said.

"What did you say before?" I questioned.

"That I'm team Mal" he said proudly which made me chuckle. Harry quickly kissed my lips and pulled me tightly to him; I moaned against his lips which made him deepen the kiss. I then felt Harry push me onto my back and I willingly let him. The last thought that I could remember that was on my mind before me and Harry slept with each other again was that I agreed with Harry. I wished that things could be different but as life had already taught me - it couldn't.


	13. Epilogue

**Hey guys we are finally here! I know this chapter is short but I just thought it was nice to end it like this; I hope you have enjoyed coming on this journey with me. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

It's now half nine and the limousine to take us to Auradon was due to arrive soon and I was starting to panic; Evie, Jay and Carlos had been here for the last two hours. I could hear their parents giving them all some last minute coaching; but my mother was leaving me to it. After I came back home around seven my mother did nothing but coach me with what she wanted me to do; however this wasn't before she plagued me with questions about where I had disappeared to. I have her some cock and bull story of needing some time to clear my head before I pulled off the biggest scheme of my life. Thankfully she bought it; she even thought that I was taking this seriously. I was taking it seriously; I wanted to show my mother that I wasn't a disappointment and since coming home I was trying to get into the mind-set that I was going to make Auradon pay for what they had done to everyone on the Isle.

"Mal" I heard a voice say as I was sat on my moth eaten, gothic bed.

"Evie" I muttered and I watched as she walked into my room and she lent against the doorframe.

"You ready?" She asked as I looked up at her and I noticed that she had her bag already thrown over her back.

"As I'm ever going to be" I snarled back as I quickly stood up.

"MAL!" I heard my mother roar.

"EVIE!" the Evil Queen shouted.

"COMING!" me and Evie called back together before Evie quickly turned and left. I quickly stood up and pulled my bag over my shoulder and I picked up my second bag. I then followed Evie out of my bedroom and into my living room and I sighed as I leant against the doorframe as I took in the scene in front of me. Everyone was nervous and up a height; we all wanted our scheme to be a success but we knew there was a chance that we would fail. And this thought terrified me, Evie, Jay and Carlos.

"Right" my mother said smugly as she clapped her hands together.

"Last minute coaching!" she declared.

"We are counting on you four" she said as she pointed to us all individually.

"Do not let us down!" she said as she flung her old spell book at me.

"Or else!" she warned me darkly as she glared at me.

"Yes Mother" I replied as I slid the book into my bag and quickly fastened it.

"Evie!" the Evil Queen snapped at her daughter.

"Yes Mother" Evie promised as she pulled her bag over her shoulder as it had dropped off her shoulder slightly.

"Carlos!" Cruella called as she was stroking her 'baby'.

"Yes Mother" Carlos replied.

"Jay!" Jafar roared at his son.

"Yes Father" Jay replied as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"What's our mantra?" he barked.

"There's no team in I" Jay answered darkly.

"Brilliant!" Jafar said as a large sly grin spread across his face.

"Evie!" the Evil Queen shouted back at her daughter.

"Yes Mother" Evie repeated.

"Who is the fairest of them all?" she spat.

"Me" Evie said happily.

"Ah!" I watched the Evil Queen warn Evie.

"You" Evie quickly answered disapprovingly as she pursed her lips together. We all then heard a honking noise outside and it made us all freeze - _it was time! We were about to leave this hell hole; and fingers crossed we were going to be able to succeed._

"Everyone!" my mother sang smugly.

"It's time!" she declared and we all started clapping and cheering before they all made their way out of our living room.

"Mal" I heard my mother say as I went to turn and leave the room.

"Come here!" she spat.

"Yes Mother" I repeated as I stepped in front of my mother.

"Something you need to remember-" she warned me darkly as she tilted her head to one side.

"The freedom of free world completely rests on your shoulders!" she spat.

"Don't blow it!" she snapped before she turned away from me and walked onto our balcony. I knew that she wouldn't come out to see me off but I knew she would be watching me - like always.

"I'll try not to" I promised and I heard her snarl.

"MAL!" she shouted.

"GO!" she roared and I quickly left the room.

As I walked out of Bargain Castle my eyes widened; it would appear that they had sent a top of the range limousine to come and collect us. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at how ostentatious these goody-two-shoe kids looked.

I walked up to the car as the others had already climbed in; I was about to climb in after then but I heard a cough. I quickly turned around and looked up and my mother on the balcony. I nodded at her and turned to go into the car but then my eyes clocked Harry standing on a nearby building over the busy crowd watching us leave. He slowly nodded at me with a blank face and I quickly nodded back at him and I jumped into the car and slammed the door behind me.

"Let's get this show on the road" Jay said sarcastically as the car started to drive off. I looked out of the window and I didn't take my eyes off Harry until he completely disappeared behind me, wishing that somehow this whole situation could have been a little bit better for us both.


End file.
